


【底特律/卡盖卡/主卡盖】人鱼哥哥【人鱼! Kamski/人类! Gavin】双头龙play/NTR/PWP

by Funcy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: 2018老文补档！唯爱人鱼！（警告1：互攻、互受、卡盖、盖卡都有，卡总攻度并非100%，但本篇主要是精神卡盖）（警告2：淡淡的NTR香气，盖和“其他人”提及）（警告3：卡盖兄弟设定）（警告4：2038年，两位都已36岁，不存在特别纯情的操作）
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed





	【底特律/卡盖卡/主卡盖】人鱼哥哥【人鱼! Kamski/人类! Gavin】双头龙play/NTR/PWP

Gavin一进家门，就注意到了浴室传来的无法忽视的水声。

他沉默地脱掉外套。

脱掉T恤。

脱掉牛仔裤。

脱掉……

Gavin犹豫了一下，还是脱掉了内裤——昂贵的奢侈品内裤，一个分局警探理应负担不起的那种。

几十年的相处让Gavin明白，相比于反抗，顺从能让那个怪物更快地失去兴趣。

他今天很累了，只想赶紧结束，睡个好觉。

人类打开了浴室的门。

一条湿漉漉的人鱼正扒在浴缸边缘，枕着手背看他。

人鱼上挑的眼角和上挑的嘴角在人类眼中难以言喻得邪恶。

他印象中的人鱼从不是迪士尼动画里颜色鲜艳、唱歌跳舞的那种，他的人鱼面色苍白、鳞片发青，明明是鱼，却带着蛇一样的湿冷。

Gavin家的恒温浴缸大得惊人，带着天才富豪无视房主意见、自作主张的痕迹。

“又到了每月的’那几天’，哈？”赤裸的人类从浴室柜里拿出了一只小黄鸭丢进了浴缸。

天真可爱的小黄鸭在红色的水面上扎眼地漂浮着，黄身红嘴的小鸭活像喝饱了池中深红的液体但笨拙地忘记擦嘴。

人鱼撇了撇嘴，游动身体躲开了那个傻玩意。

“模控生命就没有怀疑过你是变性人吗？每月都请那么几天例假的天才？”

“不然你觉得这池水是怎么变红的？”人鱼说完就懒洋洋地把自己沉进了血红色的水里。

溶于水的、血腥味的想象令Gavin皱了皱眉，他走进浴缸，把人鱼从水面下捞了起来。

人鱼嫌恶地推开他，“你身上全是人类的气味。”

Gavin的身上还带着情欲的痕迹，这就是他今天已经很累的原因。

“喔——看来仿生人的造物主闻不出他的造物的气味。你知道你亲手给那些警用塑料人安上的玩具屌，今天都去过哪里吗？”Gavin存心出言令对方不适，他看着Kamski骤然扭曲的神色感到了由衷的愉悦。

有那么一瞬间，Kamski露出了被冒犯的神色，但很快就找回了笑容，“还记得小时候一起看的《玩具总动员》吗？主人不在的时候，玩具们总会在一起过家家。”

Kamski有着尖利的下巴、尖利的鼻尖和尖利的眼角，像是随时准备锋芒毕露地戳破什么一样。但此刻赤裸的人鱼早就解开了束发，他过长的额发湿漉漉地贴在光洁无瑕的脸蛋两侧，衬得苍白的人鱼柔和内敛了起来——他早就宽宏大量地接受了和其他人共享自己的兄弟的事实。

在Gavin还在思考怎么反驳的时候，Kamski像条蛇一样攀上了人类温暖的身躯，刚刚进入池中的人类头发还是干爽的、散发着属于别处的洗发液的味道。人鱼的尾巴在水面下环住人类健壮的腰，手臂在空气中环住人类厚实的肩，一个用力就把Gavin整个扑倒进水里。人鱼的嘴在水下找上了人类的唇，水下呼吸的人鱼游刃有余地主导了一个令人类窒息的吻。

呼吸困难的人类在水里挣扎蹬踹着双脚，而人鱼的尾巴则在水面快乐地拍打着，搅起的水花溅射到了立在墙角待机的两台Chloe的裙子上，待机的仿生人对此没有一丝反应。

人鱼把手指插进人类的肛门，就着插入的姿势掌心用力，手指更深地捅进人类的深处，把脱力的人类托着会阴浮出了水面。

Kamski两指呈剪刀状分开，微微撑开自己弟弟的后穴，上下摸索着，试图带出一些不该留在里面的液体。

但什么都没有。

“很软，但是很干净，你自己撅着屁股瞎抠可做不到这种程度……看来老混蛋帮你认真洗过了。”

Gavin还在虚弱地喘气，他听到Kamski说出老混蛋这个称呼，也只能急促地喘下气抗议。

“我喜欢爱干净的人。或许你下次可以把他带过来一起，你敢吗？你敢让他知道他一直在和一个怪物共享你的身体吗……特别是这个怪物还是你的亲哥哥，”Kamski从有些缺乏血色的嘴唇里伸出鲜红的舌头舔了Gavin一口，“你不敢也没关系，我可以去找你们。”

“滚……远点……”还有些头晕的Gavin恢复到了能上气不接下气地骂哥哥的程度。

“别客气，找到你们在哪儿，对你的天才哥哥来说一点都不麻烦。”

Kamski和Gavin耐心地对视着，最终还是Gavin先受不了这个变态的眼神，不耐烦地看向了别处。Kamski带着一点胜者的征服感凑了上去。

Gavin紧紧抿住嘴巴，拒绝和Kamski接吻，但是人鱼跳过了嘴唇，咬上了他的鼻梁。Kamski顶着那张光滑到没有瑕疵的人鱼脸蛋，舔上了满面伤痕的弟弟鼻梁上那道最惹眼的伤疤，他的舌苔反复摩擦着那道明显的疤痕，舌尖甚至不停捣弄着略微凹陷的伤痕处。

“这道疤怎么也长不好，全怪你。”吐槽欲爆棚、垃圾话多到不行的弟弟似乎忘了抿着嘴冷战的人是谁。

“这不是你希望的吗？疤脸硬汉？”Kamski松口Gavin的鼻梁，转而舔舐起Gavin眼角的伤痕来。

“嗯——”Gavin闭起眼睛，哼哼着，别过脸表示拒绝。

“你就这么不喜欢这张脸吗？为了和我不一样，居然自己跑去毁容？”Kamski咬牙切齿地啃咬起Gavin脸颊的细碎伤疤来，“你到底是多讨厌和我长得一样这件事？”

“操！你自恋过头了，不是什么事都围着你转好不好？”Gavin觉得这个自我意识过剩到甚至开始造人的怪物哥哥真是让人难以忍受。

“别狡辩。”

“傻逼自恋狂！我就是喝酒打架的时候，被人暗算了一个酒瓶而已！”

Gavin的暴怒只得到了Kamski一个“别糊弄我”的眼神，人鱼自顾自地抱怨了起来：“你知道你毁容之后我有多难过吗？”

“真的吗？”Gavin对自己的哥哥居然还有人性这件事，表现出了相当友善的将信将疑。

“真的啊！操！对着镜子自慰的时候都没以前那么有感觉了。”Kamski抱怨完，又马上着迷地舔上了Gavin嘴角的伤疤。

Gavin无语地翻了个“我就知道”的白眼，“别他妈舔了，痒死了。”

但是Kamski根本不理Gavin的抗议，人鱼随着舌头在疤痕的沟壑中舔弄的节奏，埋在弟弟身体里的手指也一下一下瘙痒般抠挖着Gavin的后穴。

现在Gavin不仅脸上痒，下面也很痒。

“别他妈舔了，快点干。”

这次Kamski没有无视Gavin的抗议，他拍了拍弟弟的屁股示意他转身趴到浴缸边上去。

“我好累，干快点，咱们早点睡觉。”Gavin乖乖地扒住浴缸边缘趴好，希望这样能让这个变态少折腾一点。

Gavin成功了。

Kamski本来还想帮他听话的好弟弟舔一舔下面，但Gavin话里的暗示让他十分恼火，“你明知道我今天会来，”人鱼狠狠地扯着自己弟弟的头发，把硬挺地下身毫无预警地顶进了人类男性窄小的洞口，“你明知道我等了多久。”

“啊，Elijah，哥哥，”Gavin发出示弱又舒爽的叫声。

叫着他的名字、还叫他哥哥，这种亲昵的示弱让人鱼发出冷笑，人类轻而易举就发出舒爽的叫声只能更加提醒他这个屁股之前被怎样使用过，他更加恼火的同时，也感受到了一种背德的快感——不是兄弟之间的背德，几十年的时间早就让他们彼此习惯了这种关系，而是另一种感觉。

他正值壮年的弟弟刚被什么都不行的老男朋友操过，就乖乖回到他的身下，欲求不满地撅起屁股。

他的弟弟明知道自己在等，却还和那个老混蛋鬼混到床上，带着一身别人留下的痕迹回来。

这两种想法撕扯着Kamski天才的大脑，他感到嫉妒的同时，又觉得这真是太刺激了，自己的傻弟弟真是个聪慧而不自知的天才。

脑内的快感让Kamski激动得发抖，他一下又一下地摆动尾巴操着自己弟弟不知廉耻的后穴，但同时，他自己毫无廉耻的生殖腔正因为快感收缩着发痒，即便在水中，人鱼都能感受到自己的生殖腔在不停地流出温热的液体，原本负责堵住生殖腔口的外生殖器，勃起后就站立着离开了自己本该守卫的柔嫩入口，此刻正在激动地堵着别人的洞。

Kamski更用力地推着人类的双腿向两侧分开，垂在男人两腿间的囊袋可怜兮兮地暴露在人鱼不怀好意的视线里。

“啊！啊……”Gavin惊叫了起来，对身后发生的事一无所知的他，突然感觉到自己的睾丸被吞进了一个柔软嫩滑的所在，那……是……人鱼的“那里”，Gavin脸红地想着，并且更加用力地撅起臀部把自己的囊袋向“那里”面压去。

吞进两个不小的肉球，让Kamski被塞得整条尾巴发颤，尾尖胡乱地扭动着。他早就失去了用尾巴支撑自己的力气，只能无力地趴在人类的背上，就着被塞满的姿势紧密相连，前后左右晃动着汲取快感。

Gavin的胸膛被双份体重紧紧地压在浴缸坚硬的边缘，随着被顶弄的节奏，从胸腔里挤出带着气音的呻吟。

他们用这个体位蹭了一会儿，但是初始的新奇感过后，更多的是不上不下的空虚。以及，冷静下来的Kamski觉得这个姿势真是太不体面了，这点令他难以忍受。

他从Gavin的身体里退了出去，在浴缸里摸索着，捞出了一条滴着水的、他自己设计制作的双头仿生按摩棒。

哇，真是很体面呢。

Kamski满意地用这根长长的双头龙抽了Gavin的屁股两下。

“转过来。”他又折腾着自己的弟弟再次翻了个身，“看着我。”

视羞耻为无物的人鱼当着自己弟弟的面拨开了生殖腔的入口，露出嫩红的穴肉，甚至还凑到目不转睛的人类面前展示了一下，才拿起湿淋淋的按摩棒，将其中一头缓缓顶了进去。

现在人鱼的下体挺立着两根阴茎。

Kamski晃了晃腰，两根阴茎都跟随晃动颤了起来。

他把两根握到一起，尾巴用力抬高自己，提身用它们拍打着人类的脸颊——哦，他弟弟的脸红透了。

Gavin会不自觉地追随起那两根性器移动的轨迹，就像追着逗猫棒的猫咪一样。他看着Kamski的眼睛，挑逗地伸出舌头追着在他脸上拍打的阴茎舔了过去。就着人类微张的嘴角，好哥哥遂了弟弟的愿，将两根逗猫棒一起捅进了Gavin的嘴里。

Gavin被两根阴茎塞得鼓鼓囊囊的脸蛋，显得有些可怜，又有些和年龄不符的可爱，这让他回忆起了小时候只属于他的弟弟。Kamski心情有些好转，他抄起水面上被他嫌弃过的小黄鸭玩具，放到了Gavin的头顶。

感到鸭力的成年男性有些不满地吐出了嘴里的东西，把头上滑稽的小鸭子甩了下去。

Kamski并未因此发怒，相反，他心情很好地滑下身子，亲了亲弟弟鼻梁的伤疤。哪怕真的很影响他对着镜子自慰时的感受，他也总会最终狂热地接受弟弟的一切。

现在不需要看着镜子，他的弟弟就在面前，人鱼止不住开心地微笑着。他单手抱起了弟弟的一条腿，另一只手则扶着按摩棒的另一端捅进了人类早就不再只属于他的后穴。

Gavin因为被插入的快感而敏感得发抖，眼眶和脸颊都因此而变得通红，带着泪珠的睫毛可怜兮兮地轻颤着，湿润的眼球在哥哥被按摩棒塞满的嫩肉和自己被同一根按摩棒插入的下体之间贪恋地游移。  
Kamski注视着他敏感的弟弟，他一手开发出的这具诱人的身体，爱玩、好玩并且耐玩，可他的弟弟，他的至亲，却把他多年的成果主动献到其他人的身下。这个不忠的小混蛋当什么警探，该去做商业间谍才是。

Kamski摸索着打开了按摩棒的开关，仿生按摩棒以随机模式震动了起来，时不时有电流划过，被串在同一根按摩棒两端的兄弟全都快乐地微微蜷起身体，挺动起腰臀互相操着彼此。

人鱼的生殖腔柔嫩多汁，按摩棒不知疲倦的侵犯让他的内部止不住地痉挛着喷出更多的汁水，Kamski像一条无法在陆上呼吸的鱼一样急促地喘息，露出快要因快感而窒息的模样。

他早就从在肩头扛着弟弟的一条腿，变成了需要攀附着这条腿才能支撑身体，光滑无毛的人鱼痴迷地舔舐着人类多毛的小腿，甚至咬着深色的毛发轻扯着。他把脸埋在弟弟的腿肚上，发出了哭泣一样的呻吟，下身剧烈地抖动着，人鱼在颤抖中啃噬着嘴边的人类肌肤，疯狂地挺腰，让按摩棒在彼此的肉穴里更加剧烈地抽插起来。

“嘿！”沉浸在按摩棒的高效服务里的人类感觉自己的腿肚被狠狠地咬了一口。人鱼原本直立的身体轰然倒塌，在池中溅出巨大的水花。

按摩棒被人鱼高潮中剧烈咬紧的生殖腔带得粗暴地拔出了人类的后穴，一直被好好照顾着的人类突然空虚了起来，他有些无辜又有点茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

Gavin伸脚踹了踹躺在池底享受贤者时间的哥哥，水下涌上了一堆气泡，人鱼似乎在说着什么。

“我听不见，”人类在空气中说着，水底的人鱼自然也无法听到不同介质中的声音，Gavin更用力地踹了还插在他哥哥下体的按摩棒一下。

人鱼被捅得打了个挺，捉起作乱的脚，在水下搔刮着人类的脚心。人类在水面上轻笑着乱蹬起来。

Kamski在水下亲了亲弟弟可爱（哥哥滤镜严重）的、长满老茧的脚趾尖，侧撑起身体再度浮出了水面，姿态如同那尊著名的美人鱼雕塑一样悠然。

“把腿分开一点。我第一次在变身的时候试用这玩意，”Kamski指的是那根高科技双头龙，他抱怨着的同时，摆弄起人类顺从的两条腿来，“真他妈让人腿软……不……让人鱼尾软，不过严格来说，腿软也没错，我在人形的时候试过两次，”Kamski满意地看着人类的双腿向两侧延伸着大敞开，望向弟弟的眼睛微笑着补上了一句，“对着镜子试的。”

“你这个变态就不能停止意淫你的亲兄弟吗？”

“这有什么不好的？你是个大人了，还交了个混蛋男朋友，哥哥总不能老是缠着你。”Kamski把Gavin的一只脚心压在自己的心口上，做出一副捧心受伤的可怜样子。

“……”好也不是，不好也不是，Gavin被这番歪理堵得说不出话来。

Kamski在弟弟的默许中得寸进尺，他把弟弟的脚移到了自己的一侧脸颊上，用自己光滑的脸蛋磨蹭着人类敏感的脚心，把耳朵贴上人类的脚趾，装作小时候打电话的样子：“喂，这里是你寂寞的哥哥在说话，亲爱的弟弟，你真的不考虑让我加入你们吗？”

“……”Gavin沉默了半晌，还是坚定地回绝了，“不行。”

Kamski表情阴郁地扔掉了手里的脚，毫不在意人类的小腿落回水里打出的水花，在一片涟漪中把自己重新埋进了池水里。

人鱼侧躺着溜到了人类分得很开的腿间，就着水流把按摩棒的另一端再度插回了弟弟被过度使用的穴口里。他恨恨地往里推进着，似是在惩罚弟弟，又似是在虐待自己，按摩棒在彼此体内都插到了前所未有的深度，人鱼的穴口和人类的穴口在今天第一次紧密地贴合到了一起。

人鱼试探着动了两下，自虐一般的、带着疼痛的快感让他痛快了不少，但是这依然解不了他心中无处抒发的郁结——他了解他亲手调教出的身体，他知道他贪吃的弟弟根本没有受到惩罚，水面上的人类一定在舒服地哼唧着。

他把手指伸进了人类被塞满的后穴向外侧撑开，浴缸里的水瞬间填满了拉开的缝隙，他能感觉到人类在扭着屁股想要逃开，他能感觉到人类在用手推拒着他的尾巴——这让他露出了满足的笑容。

他按着自己紧紧贴在人类大腿内侧的阴茎，不顾硬挺的柱体被压得扭曲变形，把人鱼黏滑的外生殖器塞进了人类的屁股，和硕大的按摩棒一起蛮横地撑平了人类肛门的褶皱。

他的弟弟似乎气得厉害，Kamski的头被人类的脚掌狠狠地踩到了池底，脸颊被用力地挤压在坚硬的底面上。

一只人类的手出现在了交合的部位，似是在检查被撑坏没有，轻轻按压着不知会不会失去弹性的肉圈，另一只人类的手则出现在了人鱼的尾巴上，泄愤般地拽下了几个鳞片，人鱼伤口流下的血液，在本就血红的池水中毫无踪迹。

Kamski爱极了弟弟的指尖轻啄他插在对方穴口中的阴茎根部的感觉，他像是受到鼓励一般，在水中挺动腰肢，用两根阴茎激烈地侵犯起弟弟被迫放松的小屁股来。

人鱼侧躺的姿势，展现出了他美好的、非人的流线型身躯，连性交的动作都带着海洋生物流畅的美感——Gavin目不转睛地注视着他腿间的水面，那里正泛起被哥哥优美的腰身带出的阵阵涟漪。

Gavin早就被彻底开发、习惯性爱的身体，无师自通地学会了如何在两根粗壮阴茎的进犯中得到快感，他眼神涣散地靠在浴缸边上，虚无地盯着浴室的墙壁，在安静到只有细微水声的浴室中，发出带着淡淡回音的喘息呻吟——空气中只有他一个人的呻吟。  
就像他会在和人类做爱时双腿环住对方的腰身，用脚跟磨蹭对方的腰窝一样，Gavin的脚早就从哥哥的脸上移开，他的双腿鼓励地搭在人鱼的腰线上，脚跟垂在人鱼的下背部随着哥哥的挺动，小腿用力地把人鱼更加挤压向自己的身体。

Kamski无比庆幸自己制造了这根双头按摩棒，他的阴茎和这根好棒棒一起挤在弟弟温热的后穴里，随着拥挤的进出动作被它震动着紧密磨擦柱身，这让他敏感得想要像海豚一样不停从水里跳出来；他的生殖腔被这根乖棒棒的另一头深深地插进最柔软的内部，让他彻底摆脱了以往操着弟弟时，下体传来的恼人的空虚。一根棒棒，双份快乐，天才再次感叹起自己的卓绝。

但是过载的快感也会把人推向疯狂。

Kamski像一尾搁浅的鱼一样疯狂摆动着腰身，他发狂的双手伸出水面掐上了胞弟的脖子。

水似乎给了人鱼力量上的加成，一贯冰冷的他眼神狂热，罔顾人类剧烈的挣扎把自己的弟弟按进了水底。

很难讲到底是什么刺激了他。是和按摩棒一起埋在弟弟不忠的屁股里的阴茎，还是被按摩棒的另一头狠狠捅到痉挛的生殖腔，抑或水面上愈见稀少的气泡和掌下脆弱的生命？

Kamski浑身颤抖着高潮了，快感让他的五官扭曲地颤动。

他像是要疯狂嘶吼一样，做出咆哮的口型，但没有发出一丝声音。

长年居于云端的哥哥很快就恢复了体面的神情，倨傲、高贵，还带着一丝残忍的和蔼。

他迅速地把不再挣扎的傻弟弟捞了出来，温和地抱在怀里，再度接触空气的人类马上在他的臂弯里呛咳起来，无力的手比划着推拒他的胸膛。

哥哥轻吻着弟弟的头发，就像一个慈爱的好哥哥一样，但是一下一下、没有停歇的过量亲吻让他看起来一点也不像个正常的好哥哥。

Kamski弹了一下Gavin泡在水里的、疲软下来的阴茎，“你也射了，小变态？”

“没有，你恶心得让我根本硬不起来。”Gavin依旧把后脑对着他的哥哥。

“哦？小可怜，好哥哥可不会只顾自己爽，”人鱼把他虚弱的人类弟弟放到浴缸边沿倚靠着，自己则把头埋进了水下，利用物种优势含住了Gavin的阴茎，毫不费力地上下吞吐起来。

“啊……别……”腿根颤得不成样子的Gavin双手用力地扶着哥哥的头往外推——中年男性人类刚刚高潮过的阴茎根本承受不了这种刺激。

人鱼像塞壬一样情色又邪恶地舔着唇从水下浮出，吊着眼尾调笑地看着身体诚实到可笑的弟弟。

他正面覆上了弟弟的身体，面对面拥抱着自己的至亲，假装一无所知，在对方耳边下流地呢喃：“别急，哥哥会让你爽的。”

Kamski握住Gavin半软的阴茎，挪动着巨大的鱼尾，把人类可怜的肉柱对准了人鱼外生殖器下方的神秘穴口，“哦……”Kamski呻吟着向前挺腰把人类的性器塞进了自己的生殖腔，向后撤腰把人类的性器拔出自己敏感的洞穴，循环往复。

脸色潮红的Gavin知道是自己的屌在干着那个变态的洞，可被Kamski完全掌控的感觉让他觉得自己才是被操的那个。

“只有你进入过我……”Kamski在Gavin的耳边轻轻地说着，“让我们试试人鱼会不会怀孕……射进来，我会怀上只属于我们的孩子。”

本来只是红着脸颊接受Kamski强制给予的快感的Gavin，听到这话突然猛力挣开了哥哥的束缚，脚步虚浮地跑出了浴缸，连滚带爬地跪到马桶前呕吐了起来。

Kamski面无表情地注视着这一切。

人鱼离开了浴缸，在边缘坐了下来，伴着人类呕吐的背景声，等待鱼尾化成双腿。

他还在每月的变身期，这让等待的过程格外漫长，也让长出的双腿格外不好使，化身为人的人鱼感觉双脚疼得像针扎一样，随时会化成泡沫的童话想象让他轻笑了起来。

他打了个响指，两台Chloe被唤醒，她们沉默地伺候父亲擦身、更衣。

Kamski慢条斯理地披上浴袍时，Gavin早已昏昏沉沉地靠在马桶边缘发了很久的呆。

Chloe们一左一右地单手架起嘴边还有污迹的人类，两名仿生人的另两条手臂则搀扶着摇摇晃晃的主人。

Kamski在他的Chloe们的协助下，亲手用喷头清洗了Gavin的嘴巴，然后用毛巾擦干了他落水狗一样的弟弟。

Chloe把干干净净的Gavin放到了卧室的床上，期间Gavin没有任何反应。

Kamski亲手帮Gavin盖上被子，轻吻了弟弟的额头，就像小时候父母常做的那样，“晚安。”

蹒跚的半人在无回应的寂静中轻轻地关上灯。

“嗯……”在Kamski关上房门之前，Gavin轻哼了一声然后翻过身去背对房门。

两台Chloe被留在Gavin的门口，监测人类的状况。Kamski独自回到浴缸里用手解决自己的“问题”。

第二天早晨，Gavin被膀胱叫醒，他无视了房门口的两尊美女门神，径自走到了马桶前。

在放水前，他用刚摸过屌的手揉着眼睛转头打了哈欠，这让他发现了还塞着按摩棒就睡在浴缸里的狼狈人鱼。

睡眼惺忪的Gavin神色平常地揪起人鱼的后颈把他拉到了自己的腿间。

浴室光投射在弟弟晨勃的阴茎上，阴影打在了哥哥安详的睡颜上。

沉睡中的Kamski双眼紧闭，他只懒洋洋地张大了嘴巴。

水声响起。

END  
==================  
Gavin：“哥，你好骚啊”

一个毫无意义的彩蛋，散发着NTR香气的“老混蛋”是老汉……（搞过老汉的配对之后，对他有点念念不忘……这该死的迷人男子）  
虽然病病的，但写完发现本文其实意外地是好哥哥x任性弟弟（？），他其实是被放纵宠爱的……


End file.
